FCBA (PrototypeOriginal)
by GoldenGlider37
Summary: Jason and Tim/Red Hood and Red Robin (They are together in this fic) go out in search of the base for a new gang. But during their hunt, a little problem arises. Neither appreciates being used like a lab rat and both want to escape. But they want their sanity with them when they manage it. If they can manage it at all.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, so go easy on me. And as I mentioned in my profile (which you probably haven't seen) I am a sucker for JayTim. So that is a minor element to this story._

 _This chapter isn't really 'exciting' or anything. Just kind of a filler for the rest._

 _WARNINGS: Nothing much. Little bit of flirty stuff, I guess. Might be considered dirty talk. No swearing or anything. But it will probably occur later._

* * *

Red Hood stalked around the building, peering in every room, scanning for a figure in the darkness. It took him five minutes to find the right one. Only it wasn't dark in that room, thanks to the light of the computer. Jason sighed _'Does he even know the meaning of sleep?'_ He set to cautiously opening the window.

"Jason. Really? You could've just knocked on the front door. Like a _normal person_ "

"But I'm not normal" Jason retorted, entering the room, taking off his helmet and setting it on the bed.

"So I've noticed" Tim mused, still not looking away from the screen "You _do_ remember that I have cameras pretty much everywhere around here, right?"

 _'Of course he does. The paranoid little_ _bird'_ "Planning on going somewhere?" Jason noticed that Tim still had his hero outfit on, mask excluded.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Tim asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you working on?" Jason looked over the map, not entirely understanding it.

"I've been placing all the meeting places for someone's new drug trade onto this map. Trying to locate the base for the new gang"

"And?"

"If only your brain was as good as your looks" Tim muttered.

"Why Replacement! Was that a _compliment_?" Jason put on a fake and over dramatic look of surprise.

"Pretty sure I just called you an idiot. So no, it wasn't"

"But you said I was good looking, did you not?"

Tim glanced at him slyly, with a little smirk "Yeah _good._ Not great or brilliant, just _good_ "

"It's the clothes, isn't it? Ruining my appeareance"

Tim didn't say anything, knowing it would annoy his boyfriend. Jason rolled his eyes and leant down.

"So what is it that my _not so pretty brain_ is missing?" He asked, mouth against Tim's neck.

"Electrons, maybe even a few neurons"

Jason rolled his eyes and leant back "About this _case_ "

Tim smirked "Are you even _trying_ anymore? C'mon figure it out! All you gotta do is look at the map! Bruce wouldn't have taken you in if you weren't smart"

"He took Damian in" Jason reasoned.

"Only because he didn't want another mass murderering assassin in this world. But even that little demon should've gotten it by now"

"Well. Maybe if you stopped _distracting_ me" Jason huffed.

"Can't help being beautiful"

Jason rolled his eyes, a light smiled pulling at his lips. But Tim did shut up at that point, and Jason set to figuring it out. Since his replacement clearly wasn't going to tell.

"All the trade areas are set within a few miles of the Penguin's first hideout. The one he hasn't used in about twenty years" Jason finally spoke up.

"Uh huh. You're getting there"

"You think he's gone back and is now running a drug trade?"

Tim rolled his eyes "Good thing Bruce decided to let me into this business. You guys would be completely _hopeless_ without me" He sighed, in disappointment "I think the hideout is in use, but not by Penguin. Surprisingly, he's one of the _smarter_ villains. He would only return there after _fourty_ years. And only if he couldn't find somewhere else"

"So. Who, then?"

"I don't know yet" Jason rolled his eyes at that "It's what I was planning to find out tonight"

Jason spun the chair around, his hand now on Tim's thigh "I'm sure it could wait another day"

Tim rolled his eyes "Nice try Jay. But no" He stood and Jason sighed in defeat "You can join me to search though"

Jason's expression didn't change "Yeah. _Someone_ has to keep a close eye on you" He smiled "And I get jealous quite easily" He quickly kissed Tim, teasing a little when he ran his tongue across Tim's lip, and then pulled away "You still want to go investigate that place?"

"Yes. I already told you that" Tim answered, walking past. He was almost regretting his decision now.

Jason let out a disapponted huff "You're so boring"

"I doubt you were thinking that _last_ night" Tim placed his mask on.

Jason's lips tightened a little and he was sure he was at least going a little pink "Shut up Replacement" He was suddenly grateful that Tim wasn't looking at him and he hurried to put his helmet back on.

Tim turned back with a smirk "But you'd miss my voice" He almost sounded hurt.

"Oh I doubt that. Your mouth has far better uses than _speaking_ "

"It might not be _speaking_ that you would miss. But I know some other sounds you like"

Jason was _so_ thankful he was wearing his helmet now _'Goddamnit Tim!'_

* * *

 _I know it's short, but I'm better at writing short things. Besides, I think it was a fine place to finish this part. The other chapters will probably be longer. Can't say by much, but I'm sure they will._

 _So..._

 _Was it to your liking? Was it not?_

 _Please review! But not harshly._


	2. Chapter 2

_More of an exciting chapter here!_

 _WARNINGS: Nothing._

* * *

The Penguin's first hideout resembled a giant birdcage, made of tough but rusted iron, the plants having gone wild and growing out through the gaps in the bars. The outside was practically a mansion, made up mostly of bricks. A few parts had decayed. The twenty years hadn't been very kind.

"Blasting it would be faster" Red Hood muttered.

Red Robin rolled his eyes "Yes. But we don't want fast, we want _quiet_. Don't! Say anything about that" He quickly added.

Jason's shoulders slumped, letting Tim know he was a little dejected, but Tim didn't doubt he was smiling under that ridiculous helmet. The lock opened and Tim quickly pulled the large door to the oversized and overgrown aviary. Inside the grassy cage, there were no birds, barely any noises, only the crunching of the green beneath them. And occasionally little cracks.

From the bones of dead birds.

It made Tim feel sick, but he brushed the feeling off. Jason didn't really care, he liked animals and it was sad, but it was also just how life worked. He knew exactly what it was like to be a _dead bird_.

"I'm pretty sure this place is abandoned. Looks like you were wrong Little Red"

Tim gave him a brief look "Don't call me that"

"Why not? It suits you just fine. Maybe you should permanently change your name to it" Jason gasped quietly when Tim's elbow connected with his side "Ow!"

"Oh shut up, ya baby" Tim looked back slyly and mouthed "Or would you prefer the _crowbar_ "

It took Jason a little to understand what he had just tried to lip read. And when he did, he felt like punching his obnoxious little boyfriend out. But decided against it. He had better self control now. And he didn't want to ruin what he had with Tim.

"Still. There's no one here. And I doubt anyone would _want_ to be here. Except maybe Ivy. But she's clearly not or we would already be dead"

"You really are a pessimist, aren't you?"

"Well you try dying and coming back to find out the world barely misses you"

Tim went to say something, but stopped. Jason had heard the little breath that signified he wanted to be heard, and was confused when Tim didn't speak. But he didn't bring it up. He knew to wait for _Tim_ to be ready to say it.

"How about we go back now?" Jason asked, a little flirty. But only Tim would've noticed that's how it sounded if they were in a crowd full of people.

Tim sighed "It's a pretty big area and there's probably a few actual rooms in this place. It is a mansion, after all"

"You're overworked and stressed. How long have you been working on this case?"

"A few weeks"

"Your definition of 'a few weeks' could be fifty two. How many _months_?"

"Maybe. Two? Little more"

"Tim!"

Tim turned and growled "Identities!" He whispered.

"I didn't say it very loudly, calm down. And besides _no one's here_. Now, obviously you've been working hard on this, but you'll never close this case if you stick to a broken lead"

"But! Ugh" Red Robin's shoulders slumped.

"Not to discourage you, but they could be holed up on the other side of the city. Maybe their leader is based in Metropolis. Hell, the leader could be in Alaska! The fact that this is a good place to hide in, doesn't mean it gets _used_ as a hideout"

"Have a bit of an infestation, do we?" A raspy voice spoke, seeming to bounce off the iron bars "I think I'd better fix that"

"Scarecrow" Tim whispered angrily "I hate the fact that it makes sense!"

"Be a dear, and get those two for me"

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Jason whispered.

The two heroes spun around, hearing the grass and bones get crushed.

"Bane, apparently" Tim answered.

"Yeah. Got that, _genius_ " Jason shot back.

Bane cracked his knuckles "Looks like two little birdies have come to play" He smirked "Which bones should I break _first_?"

"Told you" Tim glanced at Jason, hoping to read his body language. He got nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. What's new" Jason muttered the last part to himself. Didn't stop Tim from hearing it and smirking, though.

Scarecrow sighed "Bane. I need them to be _intact_ "

"Fine" Bane grumbled, charging at the two.

Red Hood sidestepped the incoming man, but Red Robin just stood there. Jason didn't protest. He knew Tim could handle himself, that he knew what he was doing. He waited until the last few seconds before jumping up and onto the strong man's back. He sliced the tubes of venom to prevent Bane from activating them at any point and then planted a minor explosive on his back before jumping off.

"Will that bomb even do anything to him?"

"He isn't on venom, so it should knock him out"

The blast went off and Bane stumbled to the ground. Tim was about to say, _"See?"_ , but never got the chance when Bane began rising up.

"Dammit!"

"Good job Little Red. You've made him even angrier"

"Well at least I've given him some damage! What have you done!? Sidestepped the human bulldozer! Good job!" Tim yelled, even as he had to dodge Bane's fists.

"Well sorry for giving you more credit than you deserve!" Jason started shooting at the brawny man.

"You two sound like an old married couple!" Bane grunted, even as the bullets broke through his tough skin he continued to go after Tim.

Tim was clearly about to say something, when his reactions played up just a little too slow and Bane managed a lucky hit. Tim went flying until he hit a few of the bars and dropped back to the ground with a cry. Jason inwardly cried out in rage, though Tim was mostly fine. His body had taken most of the shock. And he was already trying to force himself back up.

Jason focused back on the enemy. With so much of him and no venom, he was an easy target. A tough and stubborn bastard though. Trails of blood leaked from the numerous wounds in the numerous areas the bullets had hit. Jason felt as if he would run out of ammo before the guy even felt the need to rest. He stopped using his guns at that point and switched to some shurikens. When they proved just as ineffetive, he pulled out his taser.

But he didn't get the chance to use it.

His attention was stolen again by Tim. More so, by the blue-grey whisps of smoke that exploded by him. Jason was about to run over and try to help (completely forgetting about Bane) when he was pulled back. Bane was smiling smuggly, his grip showing no sign of fading anytime soon. Jason was stuck helplessly, having to watch whatever that gas did to his boyfriend.

His lover.

His _world_.

* * *

 _I'm not sure about those last two sentences, but eh. They can stay for now._

 _So, this chapter any good? Also, told you it would be longer! 1,205 words in this one!_

 _Anyway..._

 _Review? Pwetty Pwease?_


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNINGS: Some language, I believe._

* * *

Tim wasn't aware that he was screaming. He wasn't aware that there were people around the room. He didn't even know he was _in_ a room. All he could feel was his mind consuming fear. All he could hear was his heart pounding way too fast to be healthy. And yet, he didn't know why.

The cold darkness of oblivion surrounded him. His throat was beginning to grow dry and hoarse. He wanted whatever sort of nightmare this was to end. But, in the back of his unreachable mind, he knew it wouldn't. The darkness would consume him. _Bury_ him. And he would be forgotten.

Not that anyone cared enough about him to remember he existed for more than two seconds.

But something kept telling him that there _were_ people who cared. And would do anything to get him back. But, if he didn't even know where he was, how could they? Unless...

Unless he was already dead. Maybe that's all there was to this nightmare. Just the fact that he was no longer on the surface of the world. Cold water started dripping down his face. From his eyes.

At first, he didn't even know what they were. He was too far gone in _fear_ and _loneliness_.

But his brain kept trying to snap him out of it. To go against all his thoughts and theories. Telling him he had a life, had friends, a family. But it didn't give him any names, or proof. So he tried to keep any false hope away.

* * *

Jason struggled against Bane's, unnecessarily tight, grip. But it was clear he was going nowhere. He could feel himself tearing up. But he blinked them away. Tim's screams were _agonizing_ for him. He doubted Bane cared and knew Scarecrow was loving it. The 'Master Of Fear' still hadn't showed up. But Jason knew he was somewhere, could _feel_ his gaze. He was probably somewhere up by the railings, sticking to the shadows as the moonlight shone through the glass skylight above.

When Tim started crying between the screams, Jason felt like someone just crushed his heart with a sledgehammer. All he wanted to do was run over and pull Tim into his arms, tell him that he would be fine. _Make sure_ that he would be fine. And as soon as Tim came back to him, he would go and beat the hell out of Scarecrow.

But he couldn't do _anything_. Just stand, helpless and held to Bane like a beloved pet being held by a child.

"Doesn't it just warm your heart? Hearing those screams. Watching those tears of torment wash down his face. I've always found it rather, _soothing_ " Scarecrow's voice came from behind and Jason whipped his head around to try and see the bastard, but Bane was too bloody large.

"You sick bastard! What did you do to him!?" Jason shouted, Scarecrow stepping in front of him, eyes gleaming excitedly.

"I've no idea! And that makes this even _more_ fun"

Jason growled "As soon as I get out of here-!"

"Well, that threat is already useless. You see, you won't _be_ getting out of here. Not alive, in any case"

Jason growled again, and tried once more to tear away from the brute, desperately wanting to bash Scarecrow's head in. Bane chuckled at the vain attempt from the vigilante.

"You would be wise to stop struggling. Save some strength for when you actually have a chance" Bane advised, mostly in sarcasm.

"If you think I'll let you get away with this, _both of you,_ -"

Bane practically crushed Red Hood to cut him off "Both of us, what?" He mocked.

When his grip lessened, Jason just tried to get his breathing under control "Ah. Ob-noxious little.. f-fucker" He forced out.

Bane pulled tighter, taking all of Jason's preciously collected air back "What was that?" He practically growled.

He released his grip, but Jason didn't say anything. He took the vigilante's silence as an answer and smirked. Scarecrow said nothing. Right now, he had no care for the Red Hood. Only the young man crying, his screams having reduced to mere whimpers now. They weren't nearly as entertaining, but Crane took what he got. He barely noticed himself walking toward the little hero in slow, trance like steps.

He bent down and traced a few of the tears. Tim still flinched, despite not exactly being 'linked' to the real world anymore.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Jason shouted out protectively.

Scarecrow smiled to himself and traced his hand down Tim's face, one of his nails lightly breaking the skin "Such a good little patient" He mused, just trying to get a reaction from the slightly older hero.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Instead, Scarecrow cupped Red Robin's pained face and turned it up a little, relishing how it made the little vigilante whimper a bit more.

"Fucking bastard" Jason muttered in a growl "I told you to get away from him!" He repeated.

"I know" Scarecrow's hand dropped from Tim's face and he turned around "I just don't care" His eyes scanned over Jason "Take him down. Make sure the restraints are _secure_ "

Bane nodded and easily walked away, Jason's struggling only annoying him. Scarecrow's curiosity over took him and he barely even thought before ripping the mask away. He couldn't place who the kid was, but he wasn't really trying to. He was too entranced by the clouded over, _terrified_ eyes the mask had been concealing.

He chuckled darkly "I'm going to have to make more of _that_ toxin"

* * *

Bane threw Jason carelessly into the little room. He grabbed the vigilante's arm with almost enough strength to break it, enjoying the cry that it got from the stubborn 'hero'. Jason was positive it would bruise. Almost as surely, he believed that his wrist was now fractured. The cold handcuffs didn't really help and the chain that went around his waist keeping him to the wall was a major annoyance.

"You're going to regret this" Jason snarled, but Bane just laughed.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on making me regret this?"

"If _I_ don't do something. Batman will"

Bane smiled, he was way too confident and that worried Jason "He'll never find this place. And I doubt he would bother looking for _you_ "

"Are you forgetting about the other bird you caught?" Jason didn't bother denying that Batman hated him. Even if Bruce tried to deny it himself.

"As I said. He'll never find this place" Bane smirked and made his way out.

Jason sighed and leant back against the wall. Bruce not finding them was a very real possibilty. One he saw come true a few years ago. And then the realization hit him.

Tim was alone now.

And he was at the mercy of a psycho.

 _'Oh god'_ Jason felt himself pale _'It can't happen again'_ He set to try and remove the handcuffs, but each movement made them tighten slighty. And they had already been tight enough for his liking before _'Tim. You better get out of your damn terror trance and beat their asses. You can't die on me'_

* * *

 _Not entirely sure of that ending. I don't think I'm the best at writing Jason._

 _But, tell me what_ you _think. Please, review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four! No warnings for this one. More emotional stuff really._

* * *

His head was swimming. Any thoughts that happened to come by were blurred and painful. It was just him. Sitting in an eternal darkness of hurt and fear. But, there was nothing _to_ fear. Nothing could ever get to him where he was. Maybe that's what scared him. The knowledge that he would be alone. Forever.

And that was the only thing he knew. Nothing else. Not his name, not his friends, family, life, _training_. Although, there was _one_ thing that kept coming up. A name, he assumed. And it wasn't his, he was sure of that.

It was just, _Jason_.

But what did it mean? Should he fear it? Was it coming for him? Would that be a bad thing?

He wanted whatever Jason was to get him. Nothing could be worse than the torment he was stuck in now. And he needed something, _anything_ , to save him from it.

* * *

Jason could've gotten an accurate time for how long he had been stuck down there, _without Tim_ , but he couldn't be bothered. He figured, around an hour, little more. But hell, it could've been a _day_ and he wouldn't have really known the difference. Maybe his fear would've devoured him by that time. Maybe Tim would be _dead_ by that time.

Maybe... Maybe he was even dead now.

 _'No! He_ isn't _dead! He can't be!'_

Jason's hopes of getting out of the handcuffs had officially gone to hell with no chance of return. Any tighter, and he might lose circulation. Which left restricted movement to get the chain around his waist off. He was loathing himself right now. And Bane. And _Scarecrow_.

 _Especially_ Scarecrow.

He wanted to snap the asshole's neck and leave him broken in a pile of blood. But then again, maybe he should toy around with him first. Give him his own toxins and see how he liked them then.

He stopped going through revenge plans when the door swung open.

* * *

His head hurt and he knew that he was crying. It was like he was fighting himself. Things were trying to force themselves free from their prison in the subconscious. And Tim wished they would.

Tim... Tim... He knew that name. It was... his? Yes. It was! He _remembered_!

More memories and knowledge slowly bled into his conscious. Names first. Then bigger things, dates. Dates of days he _remembered_. Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, he began to realize what was truly happening. Bane, Scarecrow, there was that bomb and that was when everything blurred.

 _'Fear toxin'_ He realized _'I should've known. Wait! Where's Jason!?'_ He wondered, beginning to panic.

His eyes shot open. He never even noticed they were closed. He must've still been out of it. The first thing his, still glassy, eyes met was the eyes of Scarecrow. He quickly shuffled back, stopping when his body started to hurt. He couldn't recall anything that led to... Oh. When Bane threw him into the cage side. That was probably it.

Crane sighed "It never lasts long enough. The most satisfying I had was one that lasted a week. They didn't scream, no, but that didn't make it any less entertaining. Oh, the things they were saying! How every thought of _terror_ travelled straight through their mouth as they thought it. I lost the formula to that one. It was so helpful to finding out what scared them. But, I have no idea what _you_ experienced. Mind telling me?"

Tim glared and then he realized that he didn't have a mask _'Oh Bruce is gonna kill me for that. If I'm not dead before the next time he sees me'_ "Go to hell!" He spat.

"The manners on kids these days" Scarecrow muttered "Bane! Go downstairs and kill the other one"

"No!"

Bane didn't stop.

"Everything was just, _dark_. I couldn't remember anything. And I was scared of being alone" Tim reluctantly mumbled then glared "Satisfied?"

"Bane, let him join his friend"

Bane marched toward the unmasked hero, making him cry out when he gripped his arm and forced him up. Okay, so maybe Tim wasn't as collected as he thought. He reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged off. Not because he was incapable of escape, but because he knew he was being lead to wherever Jason was.

They stopped outside a door and something cold and heavy clamped over his wrists, keeping them in place behind him before he was pushed into the room. He stumbled and turned to avoid full on face planting. But he wasn't met with the cold, hard ground he was expecting. He grunted and lifted himself from _Jason's leg_?

"Jay?" He mumbled, almost fully up now as the door slammed.

His effort proved pointless when Jason pulled him back down to his chest. His hands were chained in front of him. Lucky.

"You alright? What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine" Was all Tim replied.

Jason waited a moment and rested his head on Tim's mop of hair "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. The toxin was kinda... ineffective"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it didn't do much Jay!" Tim took a silent, deep breath "Just made me lonely. And a little depressed. And got rid of all my memories and a lot of my knowledge" He went quieter with each sentence.

Jason's chest tightened. He didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? What could he say that would take that memory, that _pain_ , away? There really wasn't anything. So he remained silent. Just glad he had his Tim back.

Tim was a little worried by Jason's silence at first, but really, what could Jason say? And, in the end, the silence helped Tim ease. Had he been alone, it would've made it worse, but he wasn't alone. He had _Jason_. And that was all he needed for comfort.

Jason, his predecessor.

His hero.

His security blanket.

* * *

 _Good? Bad? Could be improved? Should have something else?_

 _Is there something you want in a further chapter?_

 _Review and tell me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! Been a little while since I last posted, I was busy, but here you go! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 _'Jason. Jason'_ The name kept floating around in his head. Why? His fast paced thoughts stopped when he jumped back, hitting against, _something_.

A giant red face with soulless black sockets for eyes kept moving forward in the black abyss. It had a stream of dark red pouring from the empty hole.

Blood.

Tim gasped as he jumped up. His eyes flew around the room, searching in the darkness for Jason. But his security blanket wasn't there.

He was alone again.

He panted as he moved against the wall, knees up, bound arms hanging over them, head hung between them.

* * *

"Try _anything_ -" Scarecrow looked over to Red Robin "He pays for it" Crane finished unlocking the chain.

Red Hood growled quietly, glaring at both the Master of Fear and the smirking muscle man. The smirking muscle man who was standing far too close to Tim. Probably prepared to break the kid's back at any moment. He had a bit of a thing for breaking backs...

Jason inwardly sighed in relief as Bane stepped away from Tim and over to him, instead. He was forced up and pushed, stumbling as his legs failed to remember how to walk. He heard Crane laugh softly and sighed in frustration.

He woke his legs back up quickly. Tim must've been pretty heavy to make them go numb in the first place. Unless it was just the position they had been in. It was probably both.

Bane kept a hand on him, steering him through the long halls. He lost track of how far they had gone by the time they stopped. The room was plain grey concrete, perfectly smoothed with no holes in sight.

"What exactly are you planning on using me for?" Jason questioned.

"To test some things" Scarecrow answered.

Bane pushed the vigilante forward and Jason grunted as he hit the ground.

"What. _Things_?" He demanded.

Scarecrow merely smiled, turning away with his strongman _puppet_ in tow. Jason glared after them, watching intently as they closed and locked the door. What the hell were they planning to do to him from another room? And... Oh god, what was happening to Tim?

Were they leaving to deal with him? Were they going to kill him? Or test some other concoctions?

Jason was beginning to panic over the million possibilities. He calmed his breathing back down and hung his head. Tim would be fine. He was strong and smart. Besides, the walk back to him would take ages, Scarecrow and Bane couldn't get to him too quickly.

But if they _were_ going to him, Jason wouldn't be able to stop them. They knew the way back, and he didn't.

He was going to have to get out. But until then, Tim had to handle himself. If he died, Jason would break.

 _'What the hell is that?'_ Jason wondered as a strange smell filled his nostrils.

He couldn't find the source of it anywhere in the room. He started coughing and doubled over, his skin itching and his vision being corrupted by tears. Had Scarecrow made some kind of invisible tear gas? Or something worse?

He struggled to breathe, suffocating and coughing turning out to be the complete opposite of _fun_. Even as he choked, he couldn't help wondering what was happening to Tim. And what about all the others? Bruce and Dick and Barbara and god there was a lot of people in this business. What was Bruce thinking when he took them all in? Some _loner_.

Had any of them even noticed that they were short of two members? Did any of them even care? Surely they would, Tim seemed to be a very likeable person. Especially once you got past the 'trying to kill him' phase.

Jason gasped suddenly, his coughing fit almost over, the itching starting to dissipate at an incredibly slow rate that was killing him. His weakened body dropping to the floor. He steadied his breath, eyes once again looking around the room, attempting to find the gas that had gotten to him.

His fading eyes eventually settling on a vent, in the ceiling. He sighed and felt like laughing at his own idiocy _'No one ever looks up_ _. Bruce's words coming back to bite me'_ He let out a breathless chuckle before gasping again.

His vision completely failed him, his irises rapidly moving around, but he could see nothing. It made him panic, not being able to see. Not having any upperhand in a place he didn't know. He closed his useless eyes and caught his breathing again.

 _'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down'_ He drilled the words in his head, trying to listen to them.

What was happening to him? He had almost had a panic attack, three, _four?_ , times now! He was _never_ that out of it. It must've been the gas, whatever the hell kind of gas that it was.

 _'I need to get out of here. Well_ obviously, _You thick or something?_ ' Jason sighed _'_ How _to get out, then'_ He looked around, trying to ignore the sudden stab-like pain in his side _'What the hell is Crane messing with these days? Okay, so the door is the only way out, it's probably locked and my hands are behind my back. This'll be a piece of cake'_

* * *

The cold started seeping through Tim's suit, making him shiver. It had been, roughly two hours since he had woken up. And Jason still wasn't back.

Would he _ever_ come back? Was he still alive? Was he in pain? Tim hated not knowing things, especially how his boyfriend and family were doing. Mostly just his boyfriend, considering he was also in the clutches of one psychotic villain and another who was too strong for anyone's good.

Tim looked around, hoping to see some way out. There were two vents, but he could never hope to fit through them, and the door would have to be locked. Maybe there was something on the ground he could use to pick the lock.

But of course, the ground only held the occasional shard of glass or loose pebbles, that had cut into his hand. He leant back against the wall, hands shaking, the rest of his body not doing much better. He closed his bright cobalt eyes and sighed.

He could feel sleep threatening to take over, and tried to fight it. He didn't know if the toxin was still in his system, but he couldn't take the risk. He didn't want to go through those feelings again. It always felt like eternity.

An eternity of pain, fear and loneliness, with no memories and only dark space around him.

* * *

 _Review? Pleeeeease? I need ideas!_


	6. Not A Chapter, But Important Message

**I haven't added anything to this story for a while now and I do not plan to. I'm going to be remaking it, because I'm not satisfied with how it's written. I don't have any idea how long it will take me, especially since I have work and stuff. Sorry for anyone who liked it, but when I make the new version, it** ** _should_** **be better. But I'm still new to writing and am aware that I am not the best at it.**

 **Sorry again.**


	7. IMPORTANTE

I have posted the first chapter of the rewrite and am announcing it here for any who are following this!

It is just called Fear Can Be Addictive as this originally was.

Yeah thats all. Carry on


End file.
